The end
by TheLineCero
Summary: El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta. La cuestión es decidir qué es lo que quieres antes de pretender conseguirlo. [1.Epilogue - 2. Story - 3.Outcome - 4.End]
1. Haizaki: Es tu culpa y lo sabes

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Haizaki:** _Es tu culpa y lo sabes._

Estoy acojonado.

Creo que es la primera vez que olvido como respirar. Y cuando lo hago, el aire que me llega a los pulmones parece no ser suficiente. Me arde la garganta mientras resoplo, con el cuello y la cara tensos. Qué coño, ¡todo yo estoy tenso! Hace un buen rato que no me siento el estómago y ahora tengo unas inexplicables ganas de reírme, respondiendo al estrés que me sube a cada latido brutal del corazón. Creo que he caído de rodillas al suelo. O puede que esté en una postura ridícula, mientras me aplastan el resto del cuerpo contra la pared. Me duele algo y ya me está importando un carajo el qué.

Lo has conseguido, _mamonazo_. Estoy nervioso. ¿Era lo que querías? Apuesto a que estabas esperando tu momento para poder saltar y hacerte el héroe, ¿me equivoco? Pues aquí estamos: tú y yo. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Y más pronto de lo que esperaba. ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que venir a pegarme el puto cañón de una 35 en la sien?

—Esto es la leche… De verdad, ¡no fastidies! Tú…

—Cierra el pico. No digas ni una puta palabra más.

Me reí. Ah, ya sé de qué va esto. Ya sé que es lo que te pica tanto, chaval. ¿Era por él? ¿Por ese pedazo de mierda que llamas hombre? ¡Venga! Dónde me he metido, ¿en un maldito culebrón de los domingos? Ridículo. ¿Cuánto marica suelto había dentro de la generación de los milagros? Empezaré a pensar que os dabais por culo todos en las duchas cuando me largué del equipo. Justo a tiempo, visto lo visto…

—¿Qué pasa, chavalote? ¿Frustrado? —intenté rodar los ojos para mirarlo. Su expresión era la hostia, muy de película de mafiosos—. Hubo una vez en la que te lo puse en bandeja, pero pasaste. Ahora no me vengas haciéndote el duro —me sacudió contra la pared, retorciéndome un brazo contra la espalda, y me clavó el cañón de la pistola bajo la mandíbula con una saña que no hacía más que confirmar mis palabras.

Estaba cabreado. Las impresionantes ganas que tenía de apretar el gatillo fueron evidentes hasta para los dos testigos que observaban la escena, y que no tardaron en intervenir y decir algo que sonó a _"no vale la pena"_ y _"baja el arma"._ Uh, esto se pone interesante…

—Estamos tensos, ¿eh? Un poco más de conversación, joder, que nos estamos reencontrando —volví a reírme, aunque con una presión bajo la boca que me impedía vocalizar del todo—. Ah, ya sé. Recordemos viejos tiempos.

—Haizaki…

—Recordemos como la puta de Ryouta siguió viniendo a mí después de estrenarlo en el callejón. O recordemos cómo se dejaba follar más tarde, una y otra vez, gimiendo y retorciéndose de gusto. Porque por eso has venido hoy, ¿no? Para salvarle el culo. Aunque creo que llegas diez años tarde.

—¡Cabrón! —gritó, y me dio un buen golpe con la culata del arma. Atontado por un momento, giré sobre mi hombro y apoyé la espalda contra la pared, sentándome. ¡El niñato está subidito! Te juro que si salgo de esta te meteré la jodida pistola por el culo.

Agarrándome la cabeza, y una vez pasado el mareo, lo miré. Se había puesto de pie y ahora me apuntaba de lejos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te salpique la sangre, lameculos?

—¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso? ¿Tienes idea de por _quién_ empezó todo esto? —continué. Si me iba a pegar un tiro, no sería con la consciencia tranquila. Y levanté la mano para señalarlo, moviendo el dedo en su dirección una y otra vez. Sonreí—. Es tu culpa y lo sabes. ¡Oh, ya lo creo que lo sabes…! Y que ahora te las estés dando de guay me hace querer vomitar.

Cargó la pistola. Lo iba a hacer.

Quitó el seguro de la parte de atrás. El hijo de puta lo haría…

Me apuntó, mandando a la mierda a los otros dos hombres del salón. ¿Me vas a disparar, Aomine? Vamos, _no me jodas…_


	2. Aomine: Estoy harto

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Aomine:** _Estoy harto._

Disparé.

La pistola dio un retroceso que pude controlar. El casquillo de la bala voló por los aires hasta tintinear en el suelo. Se oyó un gritó ahogado de uno de mis compañeros. O tal vez fuese mi propia mente gritando. No puedo pensar. No puedo razonar. Pero curiosamente sé lo que hago y sé lo que siento. Estoy condenadamente encabronado.

Se suponía que iba a ser un día más de trabajo. Uno de esos días donde te tienes que levantar a las seis para llegar a las y media a la comisaría, pero que acabas por hacerlo a las ocho y por el camino vas inventándote una excusa que dar por llegar tarde. De poco me sirvió, y estuve toda la mañana dirigiendo el tráfico.

El poder de la rutina era mortal. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y prácticamente ninguno teníamos el tiempo de pararnos, mirar atrás y ver qué ha pasado con el niño que alguna vez fuimos. Sin embargo, hay muy pocos que se arrepienten de las decisiones tomadas. Supongo que cada uno ha ido por el camino que le corresponde sin ningún remordimiento, y no hay por qué quejarse del día a día. Excepto cuando nos juntamos y ponemos a parir a nuestros jefes, claro. Eso viene de serie con el ser adulto.

Aquel medio día comí en el restaurante de Sakurai. Y negociando estaba el precio del postre cuando escuché el tetra. _"A todas las unidades; se ha avisado de un posible 10-16 en el bloque de apartamentos privados que está frente a la línea Asakusa. ¿Alguna patrulla que pueda cubrir la zona?"_ Me quedaba lejos, pero odio los 10-16…

—Base, aquí 3-14, voy para allá. Necesito la información del piso y el número de la puerta…

Tercer piso. Apartamento ciento cuarenta y dos. ¿Y qué me encuentro? Un guantazo del destino en toda la cara. Cristales rotos, una repisa volcada y la cara de Kise hinchándose por momentos. Pero lo que terminó de rematarme fue ver a Haizaki. _¡A Haizaki!_ Y supe que era ahora o nunca. Que aquella escena había sido la tercera y la última que aguantaría. Basta de gilipolleces. Basta de mierdas sin sentidos. Le di un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la mesa del comedor. Le di otro con el que rodó por ella, viéndolo incorporarse para levantar los puños, respondiendo a la pelea. Nos enzarzamos en una bronca que no sé cómo no tuvimos antes, donde recibí unos golpes e insultos que devolví con acidez y rabia. Estoy cabreado. ¡Estoy cabreadísimo, joder! Quería pegarle un tiro, freírle la cabeza a balazos hasta que no pudiese volver a levantarse…

La bala cortó el aire entonces. Ante la mirada atónita de los refuerzos, un humeante agujero aparecía en la pared junto a la oreja de Haizaki. Siento que hago un titánico esfuerzo por bajar la mano y recuperar el pulso, así como, por lo menos, un tercio de mi cordura.

—Llevaos a este malnacido —pude articular a mi compañeros antes de girarme y salir. Enfundé la pistola, pero la euforia no desapareció. La rabia seguía aturdiéndome la mente, y sé que no podré deshacerme de ella hasta terminar con aquel círculo vicioso y ridículo.

Habían bajado a Kise al vestíbulo, donde esperaba el equipo de primeros auxilios para tratarle antes de sospesar si necesitaba o no visitar el hospital. Nada más salir del ascensor caminé a zancadas hacia él, aparté al tío que le ponía la última gasa en el flemón de la mejilla y le di una bofetada en la otra. Una que espero que le pique un buen rato.

—¡Agente! —me gritaron, pero no le puse cara al que lo hizo. Me la sudó, sinceramente. Sólo tuve ojos para ver como Kise se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, impactado, y aún así seguía evitándome la mirada. ¡Seguía teniendo los cojones para pretender que no estaba allí! No voy a pasar por esto otra vez. Lo agarré del antebrazo y lo levanté de los escalones, ignorando su gesto de dolor, ignorando a los enfermeros, mandando muy al carajo lo que se pudiese pensar de mi luego. Estoy _harto_ de todo.

—¡Muévete! Te vienes conmigo —ordené. Y no dando tiempo a represalias lo arrastré fuera.

* * *

[*]_10-16_ es el código para indicar la violencia doméstica.

[*] Tetra viene de _Terrestrial Trunked Radio._ La radio para las transmisiones, vamos (?).


	3. Kise: ¿Así es como termina?

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Kise: **_¿Así es como termina?_

Me arrepiento de muchas cosas.

De no ser sincero. De alejarme de los demás. De no aprovechar esa mano amiga que se me ha ofrecido. De alejarme injustamente de todos. No puedo decir que me haya sentido completamente solo. Después de lo ocurrido, que Kasamatsu-senpai continuase visitándome, llamándome e invitándome a salir, aunque fuese a comer en un puesto de comida rápida, me animaba los días. Él no había renunciado a estar conmigo pese a todo, y yo tampoco a estar con él. Pero ambos sabíamos que a largo plazo no funcionaría. Que a la más mínima oportunidad de ser correspondido, no dudaría en reemplazarlo por _él._ Creo que estoy obsesionado. Que soy alguien demasiado retorcido.

—Vas a presentar cargos –impuso, y supe al momento que estaba alterado. La adrenalina se le reflejaba en la cara así como a mí el cinismo al sospesar su propuesta—. Lo harás, porque quiero encerrar a ese hijo de puta hasta que se olvide de su propio nombre.

—¿En qué momento he dicho que necesitaba _tu_ ayuda? —respondí y él me miró, pasmado, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Estábamos en el departamento de policía donde trabajaba, dentro de una de las salas de interrogatorio. Aominecchi me había arrastrado hasta allí sin delicadezas ni ceremonias, y aún siento el tortazo que me ha dado. Era la primera vez que se armaba tanto escándalo por algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado; que Haizaki tratase de ensañarse conmigo no era tan raro. Además, aquella vez pude encajarle yo mismo un par de golpes antes de que nadie interviniese.

—¿Es que pretendes encubrirlo? ¿De qué coño vas, Kise? Por muy pareja tuya que sea no lo voy a dejar suelto para que siga puteándote, ¿me oyes?

—_¿Pareja?_ Tienes que estar de broma —me reí, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. ¿A santo de qué saldría yo con alguien como él? Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien _acostarme._

Al principio fue forzado. Pero después pensé, ¿por qué no? Haizaki y Aomine tenían una agresividad en común que podría aprovechar. Tenían una constitución parecida y una fuerza similar. Y que él fuese el tipo de hombre que Aomine no soportaría era una baza a mi favor. ¿Sería suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar? ¿Qué haría si alguien supuestamente débil como yo tuviese una relación voluntaria, pero llena de agravantes, con alguien como Haizaki? Sé que en el fondo Aominecchi no era mal chico, e intenté volver la situación a mi favor.

Aunque fuese humillante, aunque fuese doloroso, dejaría a Haizaki hacer lo que quisiera cuando yo quisiera. No soy tonto. No soy débil, aunque muchos lo piensen. Sin embargo, nada funcionaba. Ya estábamos en esa edad donde nos tocaba casarnos y formar una familia a expectativas de las nuestras propias, y él no sería una excepción. Era el final del trayecto. De los planes y las esperanzas.

—A veces no sé por qué haces lo que haces. No sé si estás preocupado por mi o si simplemente quieres venganza contra Haizaki. O si sólo estás haciendo tu trabajo. ¿Policía? ¡Es impresionante! —me levanté de la silla, sonriéndole, y rodeé la mesa para acercarme a él, de pie junto a la puerta—. Hace mes y medio que dejé de verle. Lo de hoy ha sido su particular manera de _"despedirse"_. Si tan importante es para ti, declararé contra él, ¿contento?

No me contestó y se limitó a mirarme. Sus ojos eran tan directos como recordaba. Su presencia sigue siendo fuerte, dominante. Por Dios, estaba guapísimo… Es absurdo como aún se me acelera el corazón con sólo tenerle delante. Ejerce sobre mi tal efecto que me es imposible sincerarme, aceptar directamente su rechazo y cerrar aquel capítulo de mi vida. _No._ Creo que es precisamente porque no quiero cerrarlo que no he dicho como me siento.

Sé que ahora estoy demasiado cerca. Sé que volver a tocarle no me ayudará a olvidarme de él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sólo, y por esta vez, no me rechaces, Aominecchi… Déjame ser aún más egoísta.

Tiene la piel tibia y el uniforme sin planchar. Unos labios carnosos y unos ojos que no se apartan de los míos. Le acaricié la mejilla como si temiese verlo desvanecerse, y fui tan ridículamente feliz que me dejé llevar. Quiero besarle. _¡Quiero besarle!_ Allí. Ahora. Intentarlo una última vez. Quiero gritar un _"quiéreme"_ sin palabras que necesito que entienda, que acepte. Por favor._ ¡Por favor…!_

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba haciéndolo. Su boca era cálida e hizo que mis propios labios ardieran. Su sabor era agridulce, ya fuese por el regusto a café o porque el beso no era recíproco en absoluto. Cuando me separé, dejé escapar una risa sin fuerzas. Me giré hacia la puerta y estiré el brazo hacia el pomo. El ruido de la comisaría volvió a inundarme la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿así es como termina?

No quiero llorar. No mientras siga teniéndole delante. Rápido. Sal rápido, Ryouta…


	4. The end

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _T {lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**The end**

—Aomine-kun, tienes que firmarme la detención del chico del altercado _10-16._

Detuvo en seco sus pasos, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio evidente. Aunque había una prioridad que se le escapaba, aquello también quería verlo zanjado cuanto antes. Garabateó su firma a un lado del folio y pasó de largo al becario antes de acelerar el paso, esquivando al mar de agentes de la comisaría. Tropezó, hubo una conmoción de cajas y una disculpa efímera que profirió ya desde lejos. Dobló a su izquierda y plantó la mano en la puerta del ascensor antes de que esta terminase de cerrarse.

Kise estaba llorando. Pese a la prisa que se había dado, la angustia del rechazo se le presentaba como un sentimiento tan desagradable como esperaba. Notaba la garganta hinchada, los ojos abnegados, los labios temblorosos y más de una vez le fallaron las rodillas en el recorrido de la sala hasta allí.

—Aomi-…

—Cállate —interrumpió Aomine, soltando un jadeo y apretando con rabia cualquier botón que le permitiese al ascensor volver a cerrarse. Después, de una única zancada, rompió toda distancia con Kise, le rodeó con vehemencia la cintura y le empujó la nuca hasta perforarle la boca con la lengua.

Fue un beso demandante, arisco, torpe y fogoso. Uno de los que te dejaban la mente en blanco y las piernas temblando, mientras intentas ubicar las manos y corresponderlo, atragantándote con toda aquella pasión. Fue un beso húmedo y candente que no le hacía justicia a ningún otro que Kise hubiera recibido antes, aunque el dolor en el pómulo no remitiese lo más mínimo.

El desconsolado llanto pareció hacer una pausa para hacerle sitio al desconcierto, e inmediatamente después se reanudaba con un sentimiento muy diferente. ¿Aquello era por lástima? ¿Por compasión? ¿Era una despedida digna a todo lo pasado? Le daba igual. Sólo fue feliz en lo que aquel momento duró.

Sólo se rompió la intimidad cuando la campana del ascensor precedía a que volvieran a abrirse las puertas.

—Al final soy de esos a quienes les _gustan las rubias _—respondió a una pregunta formulada muchos años atrás, y de la que se acordaba como si se la repitiesen todos los días de su vida.

Y con los labios tan rojos como las mejillas, Kise parpadeó, hizo memoria y sonrió, con una mirada iluminada que no pudo disimular.

—Jah… ¡Ya veo~! —se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y lo vio adelantarse para salir—. Me hubiese gustado saberlo mucho _antes_, idiota…

Aquella vez no se quedó atrás. No le dejó volver a desaparecer otros diez años más. Y le siguió.


End file.
